User blog:Wachowman/Parody 70 DWAS and Loygan vs Joe and Nikki (Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde)
Only if we had the audio yesterday???this would have been much easier to make, oh well, maybe next week, hope you all enjoy! Notes DWAS and Joe in normal text Loyg and Nikki in italics Together is Bold Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY JOE AND NIKKI VS DWAS AND LOYG BEGIN DWAS and Loyg I'll handle this, homie, The next Admins taking shots, When these disliked users diss me, add one to their many blocks. I mean, I'll let you rap first, but remember they need beatings, With this always fighting mad kid and this vandalizing SP. We're sick of them, let's block 'em then, no one would be upset, We're half way there just Joe is here, he himself doesn't have much time left. This battles so one-sided it's like it was made by Dragon, And give Average Joe here a reason to cry to NightFalcon. Oh! Joeaikman, Makes me Aik-Man, fighting staff and getting, banned. Nikki, the slut of the wiki, get fucked so hard you can't, stand. There's gonna be a tragedy, Like the fights you start when you protect Nikki. Wiki Staff put their power where their raps are, Thinking you'll beat us is way to bizarre. Nikki and Joe Nikki, oh it's so good to get you back, I will protect your legacy from these 2 known chat hacks. How I returned to this place don't ask me, I don't know how, So together we shall roast these two like I did Wachow. Let's Duel, you un-respected useless wiki Staff, It's pretty Fictional if you think you can beat our Wrath. Why don't you step up to this Gang? Wikis-Fareness has been lost, Someone worthy as Admin should be your mercys cost. Haha, and you there, known as the Tuxedo copy, Your raps sound purposely horrible just like you're a Zombie You don't even have friendship, but you can admit we're ahead. Oh, and DWAS you can now tell Wach to confirm your death. Loyg Hey Nikki, you're unblocked for this battle, now zip it, The fact people still want you active is what I call bullshit. Joe Have you shame, Man? You, went against all your peers? You fo-Coupe shit, most your logic hurts my ears. DWAS How could you beat Loygan when you always say your feelings, You couldn't even keep a blog that main points Hurt and Healing. Nikki No, no, you see Joe will always do what's best for the rules here, He will do what's great upon this place that can't be done by queers. (Gets kicked by Loyg but joins back) Oh, I am kicked, what mod abuse is this, Real logic turned down by a change scared bitch. (gets blocked by Loygan for a few seconds) Joe Then I shall leave this place, if they won't take the right path, So you dicks can kiss my ass, cause my time has now passed. (Leaves the Wiki) Nikki (Joins Chat) Oop, nevermind, it was undone as he hit ban, Where's Joeaikman? Oh no way man! Did he have to leave again? Oh, Loyg and DWAS, hear me through, just let me be blocked, Trouble is not what I bring, and for this I stop. (Gets blocked by Loygan) Loyg and DWAS Well that was something, it did not go as expected, Woulda done Joe some good to just calm down for a few seconds. A little upsetting, really, two user, now just gone, Well, at least the wikis at bay, we know we've- (Loyg and DWAS are both then shot multiple times by Fire and Wach) Wachow Man, didn't think it'd be so much fun to kill DWAS again. Fire Witnessing it again wasn't as heartbreaking either, makes me want to get in on the action. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won? DWAS and Loyg Nikki and Joe Category:Blog posts